I Want You to Live
by Saerphe
Summary: A songfic; written as a tribute to the fallen Canadian soldiers and their families. Rated T for character death, AerrowXPiper pairing, no OCs. Song: 'I Want You to Live', by George Canyon. I don't own Storm Hawks or the song I used. First songfic, plz R


**_Hey everyone, I'm back from my trip. :)_**

**_I'm taking a brief break from writing 'Blue Moon' to post this. I heard this song and I just had to write something for it. Just a small tribute to the Canadian soldiers (because I'm Canadian) who died in the war(s) and their loved ones. I thought I should show my appreciation for what they do and the sacrifices that both soldiers and families of soldiers_****_ make everyday. I think it's a bit short, but it seems to convey the emotion well enough._**

**_So, here's to the Canadian Armed Forces. Thanks for everything!_**

**_PS: This is from Piper's point of view, and a PiperXAerrow pairing as well, in case you couldn't tell. _**

_**I Want You to Live**_

"I'm going to the front lines of the invasion tomorrow, Piper."

_When she got the news,  
The phone hit the floor,  
She fell to her knees and cried his name,  
He had just kissed her lips,  
And both of the kids,  
Their lives will never be the same,  
At the end of her hardest day,  
The only words she could say were,  
_

Even now, I can still hear my sky knight's last words to me ringing in my mind. Starling had just contacted us to let us know that Aerrow had been mortally wounded; they had done everything they could, but they couldn't save him. He didn't have much longer to live.

As the tears spilled from my eyes, I remembered how, just before he'd left he'd embraced me tightly and I'd whispered in his ear,

__

I want you to live, I want you to love,  
I wanna go back to the way it was,  
To hear you say my name again,  
I wanna see your smile again,

I want you to live,

I sat by his side that night, holding his hand as we waited for the end. The others couldn't bear to stay and had said their last goodbyes. We didn't have long to wait; only a few hours.

I talked to him the whole time, even though he couldn't hear me. I told him everything I liked about him. I told him everything he did that drove me crazy. I told him that I loved him.

_  
Takes all of her strength to go through his things,  
It feels like she's holding him again,  
The letters he wrote, the books that he'd read,  
and some of the shirts still have his scent,  
The picture in Florida,  
she holds to her heart and cries out loud,_

_  
_When I returned to the Condor, I was about to go to my room to sleep. Instead, I paused next to Aerrow's door for a long time before I went inside. There was a picture of our squadron on the day Aerrow was knighted sitting on his desk; we were all smiling, oblivious to our loss. One of his shirts was laid out on the bed, as though it was waiting for him.

I collapsed on Aerrow's bed and grasped the shirt, breathing in his familiar scent through my tears, trying to preserve it in my memory. That's where I stayed all night, whispering to the empty room,

__

I want you to live, I want you to love,  
I wanna go back to the way it was,  
To hear you say my name again,  
I wanna see your smile again,

_I want you to live,_

I had nearly cried myself to sleep when I could swear Aerrow had entered the room and placed a hand on my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut when I remembered he was gone, tears trickling out. I was surprised; I had thought all my tears had already been used up at his last breath.

_Lying awake in the middle of the night,  
Trying not to let the kids hear her cry,  
She prays for an answer, or some little sign,  
She closes her eyes,  
and swears she hears him say,_

I thought I felt him lean down and press his lips to my forehead. I knew he wasn't really there, but it felt like he sat with me for a long time before finally whispering in my ear,

__

I want you to live, I want you to love,  
I want you to go on and not give up,

_I want you to live, I want you to try,  
I want you to know that I'm alright,_

_I want you to fall in love again,  
I wanna see you smile again,_

_And again,_

_I want you to live._

**There it is. Again, a little short, but serves its purpose. Thanks again to our troops in Afghanistan. Good luck, and come home soon.**

**You know, I never thought I'd be writing a character death fic. Ever. -muses-**

**This was my first songfic, so if anyone has any constructive critism, I'd love to hear it. ****If you liked it, tell me what you liked about it. I want to hear from you guys! ;)**


End file.
